Total Domination
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Ichigo shows his alter ego who the real king is. smutty/lemony goodness.


Author's Note: Ho-jeez. I had this one shotty bitch slap me in the face when I was watching episode 124/125 where Ichigo battles Hichigo for control of being king...KYAAA! Oh God... some serious images came to mind and I ended up writting it in this fic so that all may enjoy my perverted imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. V.V

Warning: Bad language, massive sexual situations ,and a very dominating OOC Ichigo Kurosaki. And Rape even though he admits he likes it in the end.

Title: Total Domination

Ichigo had finally heard enough about the fucking king and the horse. He was noones horse, or so he thought as the black Zangetsu blade was ripped from his torso by his own doing.

" So you want instinct. You want the king to dominate you, my lowly steed, is that it?" The orange haired teen growled as he neared his inner demon.

The Hollow felt a weird flipping sensation in his stomach as the kids eyes flashed bluish-silver while drawing ever closer to him. Something told him he never should have goaded the teen in to finding his instincts, as a strang aura rolled off of the Soulreaper.

" Like you know anything about that ,Ichigo." Hichigo taunted. Not letting the boy see he was intimidated by the change.

" You'll see. You want domination. I'll give you domination." Ichigo yelled as he flew toward the Hollow to attack.

Golden eys widdened as instead of the initial strike os sharp blade across his body, the swipe teared off the very clohes from his body leaving him exposed to the carrot top. Not given a chance to say anything ,Hichigo was back handed so hard he fell to his hands and knees be for the boy king.

" Stay kneeling you bastard." Ichigo orderedas he walked to the back of the kneeling body. Getting a good view of the albino's ass.

" The hell I will," The mirror Ichigo copy growled as he attempted to sit up, only to go back down as the point of a blade was pressed into the back of his neck.

" Tha's better." Ichigo grumbled as he stared upon the so far, submissive hollow.

Black pants and robe fluttered to the ground of the side ways building as he knelt to the floor and grabbed a scrapped piece of his hollows robe, planing on using it as a means of torture. Feeling the sword be removed from its threatening position , Hichigo was about to get up, but froze as he was grabbed at the most sensative part of his anatomy and restrained by the base of it.

" What are you going to do?" The albino had a feeling he already had a clue.

" What you asked for." Hot skin pressed against cool prceline so that back was pressed up against chest and white hands were pinned to the ground by strong tan." As the king it's my obligation to show you the meanig of Total Domination."

For once the Hollow was speechless. This was all his own doing. He had tried to take control and by making the boy turn to instinct, instead of his mind his ass would pay the price. (Literally) He could still see the silver glint that hinted to the fact that the soulreaper was running on primal instinct alone. This time there was no talking or thinking a way out of the tense situation. Hichigo was brought out of his revering as a hot hard shaft slid back and forth between his exposed ass cheeks.

" You know what the other differences between the king and the horse? It's the kings jod to show the animal its place in their partnership, that it is the submissive second and that he will not cross its higher authority. As you said, If i'm the king and your my horse, It's my job to put you in your plaec when you think it's alright to step out side your boundries." With out warning or preparation the large cock was slammed in to the tight hole making the Hollow cry out.

" GAH, KING!" He panted and arched his back as the impressive phallus impaled him with no word as to that it was going to happen.

" That's right. Who am I?" Ichigo pulled out tot he tip and thrusted back in earning a straggled groan from his dark half.

" Nggh, Ichigo." His abused enterance ripped as the thick shaft pounded its way in to the dry hole. Precum slowly helping with the intense friction.

fingers woven themselves in to the white strands and fisted the short spikes in to a tight hold. The other hand locked with a bruising grip on to the pale mans hip . making the body rock on to the invading shaft taking more of it in.

"Say it, you slut. Who am I." Ichigo pounded in to the ass of his alter ego enjoying the power he had over the paper white being.

" King, your the king." Hichigo panted as flashes of light danced across his vision, each rough unmerciful thrust brought him closer to a climax he was forbidden to have.

" I can tell your close, but i'm not untying that until your begging me." Ichigo rasped out in a huskey tone as he felt himself reaching his own end. Wanting the satisfaction of hearing the bossy being beg him to let him release.

Thinking he could hold out untill inchigo reached his own completion he was taken by surprise as the oranged haired teen shifted and angle of his hips and rammed right in to his prostate. Golden eyes widdened as the electrifying pleasure jolted up his spine and escaped as a scream from his throat.

" AHH!"

" Your so tight, you must be at the edge." The soulreaper cooed as his hand slid from the pale hip to reach the pink throbbing, straining length. Gripping it with short tight strokes, making the pressure for the release painfully needed.

" Ngh, king. Please, please let me cum." Hichigo whimpered out as he thought his cock might explode from the back up.

" Not good enough try harder." Ichigo ordered.

" Oh God, Ichigo. Please king ,I'm begging."

Feeling he was only a couple of thrusts away from release, he slid his hand down to the base of the others shaft and pulled the tie loose before resuming his reach to climax. Hichigo sighed as the bond was loosened, but relief was quickly replaced as a stab to his sensative nerve bundle had him letting out a silent scream as orgasm took him over, his body flexed in to an intense back arch as he come hard on his stomach and the building beneath him. Riding the waves of his lovers orgasm. Ichigo felt his body let go and releasee his seed deep with in the hollows hot enterance the muscles clenching and constricting around him, milking him of all that he had.

After catching his breath and putting his pants and robe back on, he collected Zangetsu and turned to the white being who seemed to be disappearing.

" I'll let you stay in control this time, but if I see any sign of you weakening, I'll be back." Ichigo said nothing so he continued on." Don't get killed. I want to fuck like that again." A menacing laugh filled the air before vanishing completely. Before he knew it he was back in his body looking at the ground not and inch from his face.

" So how do you feel?" The blond Visard asked.

" Better then ever." Inchigo smirked as he stood staring at the bone mask in his hand.

A/N: That was what had played through my mind after I watched those episodes. I have one hell of an imagination...Than god this place lets me unleash it. Drop me a review or comment please. It shows how much you love and appreciate my stories and that makes me happy in the heart so please review. (0).(0) Love all of you that read this.


End file.
